1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to umbrellas and structures used to support umbrellas. More particularly, the present invention relates to umbrella designs that are specifically designed to mount to a tree or similar vertical structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with different types of umbrellas. Typically, prior art umbrellas include a circular canopy supported by a central post that descends downwardly from the center of the canopy. This umbrella structure works well when a person has a free hand to hold the post of the umbrella and is capable of standing under the center of the umbrella. However, there are many circumstances that exist where an umbrella is needed, yet a person cannot hold the umbrella and cannot stand under the center of the umbrella. One such circumstance is when a person is hunting in a tree stand that is supported in a tree.
Tree stands are structures that are built in a tree or mounted to a tree to enable a hunter to comfortably stand or sit. Although some hunters build tree stands, many hunters prefer to use portable tree stands that can be moved from tree to tree as desired. Portable tree stands typically strap or otherwise mount to the trunk of a tree. As such, when a hunter is in the tree stand, the hunter is standing immediately adjacent to the trunk of the tree. A hunter in a tree stand is typically holding a weapon, binoculars or other equipment. As such, a hunter positioned in a tree stand typically does not have a free hand available to hold an umbrella.
There are many mounting devices that are used to mount umbrellas to a variety of objects. For example, there are umbrella mounting devices used to mount umbrellas to deck rails, beach chairs and picnic tables. However, in a tree stand, there is typically nothing, other than the tree, that is available to mount an umbrella.
Umbrellas, however, are very desirable to have in a tree stand. Hunters can stand or sit in a tree stand constantly for many hours. During inclement weather, an umbrella can keep a hunter and the hunter's equipment dry. Even during good weather conditions umbrellas are advantageous to have in tree stands. Umbrellas shield a hunter from the sun and help camouflage a hunter from sight. Many hunters also use umbrellas to support camouflaged blinds that protect the hunters from being observed by their prey.
Mounting an umbrella over a tree stand is not an easy endeavor. Since the trunk of a tree is typically immediately adjacent the tree stand, a traditional umbrella cannot be opened directly over the tree stand. This is because the tree interferes with the open canopy of the umbrella. It is for this reason that specialty umbrellas have been designed for use in tree stands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,785 to Poulson, entitled Hunter's Canopy, discloses a semicircular umbrella canopy that connects directly to the tree trunk so that the canopy radially extends from the tree trunk. In such prior art constructions, a full round canopy is not used, thus the area covered by the canopy is limited. Furthermore, such prior art devices can only be used along portions of a tree that are smooth, straight and lack lateral branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,095 to Norton, entitled Top-erected Umbrella With Cantilevered Support, shows a circular umbrella canopy that is supported at the top of the canopy by a flexible cord. Although the umbrella is designed to be mounted in a tree, the canopy is only supported by a flexible cord. As such, the canopy can move in the wind. This is highly undesirable for a hunter, because such movement gives away the position of the hunter to approaching prey. Furthermore, since the Norton umbrella is suspended from a flexible cord, the canopy of the umbrella only hangs straight down and cannot be angled to block rain or sun that is falling upon the hunter at an angle.
A need therefore exists for an umbrella assembly that can be used on a tree stand, wherein the umbrella assembly provides full coverage of the tree stand, does not obstruct the movements of the hunter, and can be selectively angled to block blowing rain and sun. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.